Of Lust and Hook-ups
by Chumunga64
Summary: A collection of mostly short, NSFW, one-shots featuring various characters. Pairings include Kacchako, IzuMina, TodoMomo, CamIida
1. Unexpected (IidaCamie)

Tenya Iida never thought this was how it was going to go. He imagined that his first time would be a more traditional affair, with his future wife during their honeymoon.

A cramped janitorial closet was the farthest thing from his expectations

When the gorgeous Shiketsu High student took his hand and led him to the fated location, he offered no resistance. She was the one pinned to the wall, getting delightfully ravished. His literal and metaphorical engines were revving up hard in anticipation. Evey deep thrust he took was rewarded by a low, breathy moan spurring him further and further into ecstasy. When he stopped to take a breath, his companion gave him a sultry look, eyes half lidded

"C'mon Iida, harder!" she thrusts her hips forward to punctuation her words and to give him some bait

Iida's cock swells with impetuosity and he steadies his hands and grabs her hips softly. Iida takes a stance that ensures that he doesn't lose his balance. Despite the events that are happening right now, Iida still considers himself a gentleman and wants to ensure that he does not hurt her. He draws his hips back and _plunges_ directly into her.

Camie back arches as she lets a soft yelp. Iida couldn't help but let a satisfied grin settle on his person as he witnesses her face displaying the sheer rapture that she is feeling. He wonders if she is aware of just how amazing she feels. The way her velveteen walls are just able to enrapture his throbbing member and bring him over the edge. He noticed Camie draw her breath to speak and at that point Iida realized that he had barely spoken to the woman that was driving him mad with ecstacy. He waited in bated breath, wondering what angelic words would spill out of her mouth

"Like, Iida, your cock is totally lit fam!"

...Well, it wasn't what he was expecting to hear but it was still nice to hear that his technique was deemed satisfactory. "Give yourself credit...you're quite the bewitching beauty, Camie. You're the one who's giving me the confidence to do this"

In response to his kind words, Camie captured his lips into a passionate kiss. Her luscious lips were easily able to silence the one who was giving her the time of her life. The kiss, coupled with the _amazing_ sex (if they had to guess, this was probably the greatest occurrence of closet sex in the history of the world) were threatening to drive them both past the point of return. Somewhat regretfully, Iida pulled out of his companion and handed her some paper towels to help clean herself off. Even though she wanted to bitch at Iida for ruining the fun, she knew that he was right and it was best to stop now. His entire class took a trip here to visit her school and it was almost the end of the day, he was going to leave soon.

After making sure her skirt was properly secure, Camie gave Iida a rather forward request

"Yo, let me get your number! That shit was mad lit!"

Iida chuckled "certainly, maybe we can do this again…"

The ride back to school was a pleasant one for all the students. While most of them were happy that they gained new friends, Iida was happy for an entirely different reason.

"Yo four eyes, where the hell were you all day. I thought you would be all over representing our school to every one of those extras?" it was strange that Bakugou of all people was inquiring him about his whereabouts.

He panicked, how could he explain where he was? He had all but disappeared while the rest of the class mingled "Well...I, uh…"

Bakugou cut him off "Just kidding, I don't give a fuck what you do." the blond slumped back to his seat with a cheeky smirk on his mouth and took out his phone to text a certain someone

"So I guess you're the reason why four eyes was missing?"

"Yeah, OMG. Thanks for telling me about him. I thought you said he was a nerd tho? His dick game is strong AF( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "

"Don't ever tell me anything Iida's dick ever again."

"But srsly, thanks for being a based wingman"

"It's no problem"

"No rly, maybe i could help?"

"What the hell can you possibly help me with?"

"Maybe I can help you ask that gravity chick out?"

"Fuck off"

"LOL!"


	2. Poolside (TodorokiYaoyorozu)

When Momo invited him to hang out at her place, Todoroki didn't expect her "house" to be the entire street. Sure, he was pretty wealthy himself but his folks opted to have build a moderately sized traditional home. His other wealthy friends like Iida had similar modest houses. But it seemed that Momo's family liked to go all out with...everything. Their kitchen was probably the size of his entire house!

Meeting her parents went pretty well. They were nice but pretty busy people. They lamented the fact that they couldn't stay longer but both of them had to go to work. Interestingly, both her father and her mother insisted that they be called by their first names and not Yaoyorozu. Todoroki granted them their request but not before pointed out that Roy and Riza weren't exactly traditional Japanese names. The chuckle that his observation elicited proved that wasn't the first time they heard such a thing.

"So...it's just me and you here, Shouto."

"Yeah, looks like it...since you told me to bring some swim trunks I assume you wanna take a dip in your pool."

"That would be correct" Momo took a hold of Todoroki's hand and guided him to her pool

"Uh, not to sound rude but it's a bit chilly to be in a pool, isn't it?"

Yaomomo let out a small chuckle. Her boyfriend could be so clueless at times "Shouto, it's a heated indoor pool. I'm well aware of the temperature outside and I would not have invited you to go swimming if I hadn't planned for the weather."

Todoroki took a moment to think "Hmm...that makes sense. Well, lead the way."

Yaoyorozu couldn't hide the disappointment plastered on her face when a service worker informed her that the heating in that section of her manor was on the fritz and that they needed a week to fix it. She had been planning this fun little "date" for weeks and now she had to break it to her boyfriend that they couldn't hang out in her pool!

While Yaomomo was talking to the service workers, Todoroki's mind wandered off as he was taking in the sight of the lounge room. This place was beyond huge and decor was simple yet opulent. He did notice that it was pretty chilly in here. Didn't Momo say something about this room being heated? Todoroki noticed Momo walking towards him, maybe he could ask her?

"Hey Momo, why is this place so cold? Didn't you say it would be heated?"

"Yes, about that...The heating system is damaged and it won't be fixed for about a week...Sorry for wasting your time, Shouto."

Todoroki noticed how distraught Yaomomo was at the sudden change of plans. It dawned on him that his girlfriend probably planned this for a while and was crushed that something entirely out of her control ruined her goal. An idea formed in his head, maybe he could salvage this date.

"We could still do this, Momo"

"W-What?"

"You're talking to a guy that could create fire"

"I don't know how fire is going to help us…"

"I've been training with my dad to better control my heat output, Just trust me on this and go change into your bathing suit."

"Well...Alright…"

When Yaomomo walked back into the lounge room, it was still freezing and wearing a relatively skimpy two piece wasn't exactly helping her. She noticed Todoroki sitting in the pool with a serene expression on his face. She theorized that since Todoroki had ice powers, he would be used to the cold.

"Are you just gonna stand there freezing or are you going to come in the pool?"

"Are you kidding me?! If I go in there I run the risk of developing hypothermia!"

"I promise you, the water's fine. Come on Momo, do I look like the type to pull pranks?"

After a moment of contemplating whether or not her boyfriend had gone crazy, Momo took the first steps into the pool. It was still a bit on the chilly side, but it was better than being outside the pool.

"I think you should um...get closer to me" Todoroki's cheeks became a deep red "I'm not perfect with my heat regulation techniques so I'm not generating that much heat. If I go any farther I might boil the water and between you and me- I'm not a fan of boiling hot water. The water is the warmest near me."

Yaomomo inched towards her boyfriend and she had to admit that the closer she got to him, the warmer she felt. She didn't know if it was due to the heat that Todoroki was generating or the fact that she was going to be right next to her shirtless boyfriend clad only in her swimwear.

"So...I'm sorry if this isn't what you had in mind when you invited me to go swimming with you…"

Yaomomo smiled "I think I'll manage. Judging by the way you generated just enough heat for me to be warm next to you I think you had some ulterior motives with your so called "solution"

Todoroki scoffed "Hey, you were the one who was planning to wear _that_ from the get go!"

Yaomomo returned his scoff "And what's wrong with my outfit?"

That question made Todoroki think before answering "There's...nothing wrong with your swimsuit...but…"

"Relax Shouto, I'm just teasing you."

Todoroki let out a relieved sigh "Thank you, I didn't have a good response to your question."

Both of them shared a laugh at Todoroki's honest response. While she was laughing, Todoroki couldn't help but notice just how _beautiful_ Yaomomo was with her hair down and looking relaxed. He heard several classmates point out how beautiful his girlfriend was, whether it be platonic compliments from people like Hagakure and Iida or more perverted remarks from guys like Kaminari or Mineta. Seeing her now just gave him proof that he was an extremely lucky guy.

"-are you alright?"

"W-What?"

"You seemed a bit deep in thought, is everything alright?"

"Sorry, I was kinda...staring at you...you're, uh, really beautiful"

"Thank you...you're quite handsome as well"

"It's nice to see we're on the same page. You wanna do something? Like I dunno, kiss?"

"That's awfully forward of you.."

Todoroki verbally backtracked "yeah...sorry, never dated anyone before. Also, I have never kissed anyone either. That's pretty embarrassing isn't it?"

"Well, I never kissed anyone either…"

"Really?"

"No, I always found myself too engrossed in my studies to make time for a boyfriend."

"You want to try kissing...just to get it over with?"

"That seems like a sound plan"

Todoroki and Yaomomo inched towards each other's faces hesitantly. Neither of them had any clue if what they were doing was the correct procedure. When their lips finally met, they engaged in what was possibly the ugliest kiss in the history of mankind. It was a spectacular failure. Of course, neither of them were aware of that and to them, it was better than perfect.

Shouto wrapped his arms around her, giving her the warmth her body desperately needed. Meanwhile, Yaomomo had no idea where to rest her hands but after a moment of fidgeting, she decides to follow his lead and draped her hands around his body.

Todoroki wondered if this was getting too far but when they pull away from each other, he sees the inviting look on her face. Her lips are parted and her eyes are glazed over in pleasure. Some part of him in the back of his brain is telling him that this is a bad idea but he decides not to listen to that part. It was a stupid part, anyway.

"Shouta...is...is that you?"

"What do you me-" Todoroki was halfway through his sentence when he realized that her eyes are looking down. Yaomomo was talking about his erection that was probably poking her. "Momo, I am so sorry for making you uncomf-"

Yaomomo cut him off "No that's okay. It means you like me, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess it does…"

"Mind if I try something?"

"What do you plan on doing?"

She was too flustered to answer his question. But, she's bold enough to try something she had only heard about in passing. She freed Todoroki's erect member from the confines of his boxers, stunned that it didn't look exactly like her anatomy textbooks' depictions of penises and begins stroking.

"Momo, my God...you're-"

"I'm sorry, I'm probably terrible at this but…"

"I think you're doing pretty good. But, I feel bad that I'm not doing my fair share." Todoroki brings his girlfriend closer and somehow manages to get his free hand under Momo's top. The gasp of pleasure she lets out encourages him and he begins using his ice powers to chill his fingers just enough so that her nipple becomes erect.

"Shouto...that feels amazing!"

"The feeling's mutual"

They continue their little ritual until Todoroki cums. Yaomomo is proud that she is able to that with her "amuteur technique" and Todoroki is too exhausted from his orgasm to refute any point she was able to make.

"Is this how you planned this evening to go?"

"No...I think it went better than I could have hoped for!"


	3. They share the same Director (IzuMina)

Izuku Midoriya couldn't believe that art class was an available elective for his second year of UA high. While his childhood friend/bully dabbled in music with his drumming, Midoriya prefered to focus his talents on painting. When he was younger, painting felt like the only thing he was halfway decent at. He had no quirk at all and he sure as hell wasn't popular...painting was something to distract him from the fact that he could never become a hero…

Of course all that changed when he met All Might but still, it was nice to get lost in his artwork. He leapt at the chance to get back into his favored hobby. He didn't expect an assignment such as this. Life drawing was not part of the curriculum! He had to find suitable a model and he couldn't just ask a girl "Hey, can you pose nude for me?" no matter how much confidence he gained throughout his first year of highschool. Luckily for him, a fellow classmate knew about his woes and readily volunteered.

So there she was- Mina had spent quite a long time posing in a tasteful position that put her gorgeous body on display while still looking classy. Izuku made sure that he captured every detail of her unparalleled beauty in his brush strokes while trying not to die of embarrassment.

"H-Hey Mina, why did you volunteer to do this?"

"Because you get credit for either being the painter or the model, duh! I'm gonna get a good grade just by laying here while you do all the work. And I'd rather volunteer for you than Mineta, someone I _know_ who's doing this just to perv on everyone else. You're a pretty damn good artist too, so I want to see how you capture my image."

"I'll try my best. I'm sure you know how pretty you are considering how many guys tell you that on a regular basis"

Mina actually blushed at her friend's comment. Aside from mineta and kaminari no guy in 1A seemed to care about romance. Hearing the most focused person in her class call her pretty made her heart flutter. Mina decided to make a joke to ease the tension in her heart.

"Just focus on painting me like one of your French girls and you'll be fine!"

"W-Was that a Titanic reference?" Izuku almost dropped his paintbrush in shock

"Yup!"

"I didn't think you would be the type to watch movies like Titanic.."

"Are you kidding me? I would watch any movie directed by James Cameron, he made the greatest film of all time with Aliens. The fact that an action packed slugfest and a romantic tale share the same director really shows how talented the guy was."

Midoriya was happy that his model kept telling jokes to ease the tension. Just the sight of her lounging on his couch, naked was enough to send his body into overdrive. No matter how much he told himself that he is looking at her just for an art assignment, he couldn't help but let unsavory thoughts run through his head. He couldn't stop his eyes from stealing glances and Mina's amazing body, her healthy thighs and the shining smile on her face. It was impossible for him to keep things professional. The sight of her made his body tremble, he felt his pants tightening as he gazed at her naked form for hours. Every time his body went back to normal, he'd notice just how gorgeous she was again and he couldn't deny the feelings of lust that overtook him.

Mina noticed her friend's reaction towards as well. She was staring in his direction to give him the best pose possible and her eyes were practically locked on to his crotch. When she first noticed the bulge in his pants, she couldn't help but be surprised. It's not the fact that he grew hard staring at her (he was still a teen, after all) but the size of his member made her eyes go wide in surprise. Mina could swear that if he was wearing anything tighter, Izuku's erection would rip through his pants. She couldn't help but bite her lip at the sight of his arousal.

"I'm done with you portrait, Mina! I'm guessing you would want to see this…"

"Duh, bring it over here so I could take a look!"

Midoriya waited a few seconds for the final splotches of paint to dry before walking towards her to showcase his project. "I hope you you like it."

"Like it? This thing looks amazing! How the hell were you able to make this?! I mean it looks like someone took a picture of me!"

"Thanks...It was pretty difficult getting the right shades of pink for the various parts of your body…"

"Well, you succeeded!" Mina flashed him a bright smile before doing something entirely unexpected- she took his free hand and placed it atop of her breast!

"M-Mina! W-What are you d-doing?"

"Put the painting down, Izuku. It must have been _hard_ staring at for all this time while you couldn't do anything about it. I want to reward you for capturing my looks perfectly." Mina's cheeks took on a lilac shade, she was just as nervous and flustered as Izuku but she wanted this too much to back down. "Touch me, Izu"

"Mina, are you sure about this?"

"Please Izuku…" Mina's voice was dripping with need. It was at that point when Izuku realized that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Izuku gave in to her pleas and began softly rubbing his scarred over her dark pink areolas. For a moment, he was worried that he would mess up but the soft moans emanating from her mouth told him that he was doing something right. Not only that, but her moans only spurred him further in his ministrations. Izuku took his hand off her breasts, ignoring the soft whines of his model and drifted his hands to grab her waist. Izuku lowered his head to her chest and enveloped one of them with his mouth, running his tongue on the pink bud.

Mina let out a high pitched squeal in response to his actions. She hadn't expected Izuku would be such a freak. her heartbeat sped up, Izuku's tongue was working wonders on her. Mina could barely vocalize anything more than loose pants and moans "Izu..ku…"

Almost on instinct, Mina pawed at his erection bulging through his pants. She was thankful that Izuku was wearing loose fitting sweatpants, ones that she could pull down without any effort. The sight of his throbbing erection, rivulets of pre cum drove her into a wild frenzy. She got off the couch and tackled her project partner onto the floor, clearly ready to go the next step.

Izuku softly pushed her off of him, much to her displasure. "Mina...we can't do _that_ just yet…"

Mina's eyes widened after he uttered those words. She just realized what she was willing to do just moments prior. What if Izuku wasn't the type of person he was and was fully on board with the idea of unprotected sex? God, she felt like such an idiot! "I'm sorry Izuku...I didn't know what happened...I should get dressed…"

"No...uh...I just wanted to get the the pack of condoms from my bedroom…

A blank expression appeared on Mina's face. This was probably the weirdest thing she ever heard. Not only was Izuku okay with having sex with her, he also had a pack of condoms ready for such an occasion. She raised a fascinated eyebrow at him before speaking "Knowing you have a pack of condoms at the ready makes me think you had some ulterior motives for getting me to pose naked for you…"

Izuku's face flared up to a deep crimson shade as he vehemently denied her accusations "I swear I had no plans to do anything to you, honest!"

"I'm just kidding, Izuku! I'm the one who volunteered to get naked, remember? I just wanted to freak you out. But seriously, what up with the condoms? You seem like the last person to keep some handy."

"Uh...Iida made sure that every guy keep some in their dorm rooms. He said that you could never be too safe"

Mina raised one fist into the air "All hail the class dad for his infinite wisdom!" she then softly led Izuku to his bed and forced him to take off his shirt "It's not fair that you saw me naked…"

Mina licked her lips at her ripped companion while mentally cursing Izuku for not showing off more. She waited for him to put on the condom before pouncing on him again. "Sorry if I mess anything up, this is my first time…"

"I don't think you have to worry about looking dumb Mina, I'm pretty new to this too."

"A subject that I'm as good at as you are? This must be a miracle!" Mina joked before giving Izuku a deep kiss to start to being the mood back up. Before they could do anything else, Izuku asked Mina a question "Are you sure you wanna do this? I don't want to do anything if you aren't comfortable with it…"

"Oh my God Izuku, you're so precious!"

"Uh...excuse me?"

"Don't worry, you're not coercing me into doing anything. In fact, it looks like I'm the one in charge here. Now where were we…" Mina lowered herself onto Izuku to deliver more sloppy, open mouth kisses to the other teen. Izuku was really into it as well and tried his hardest to give her all the attention she deserved. But in between kisses he found himself praising Mina for...just about everything.

"You're really beautiful when you take charge like this, Mina. I'm so glad that you chose to be my mod-GYUH!"

Mina giggled as she silenced Izuku's ramblings the best way she knew how- pushing right down onto his throbbing his erection and getting to work. She bounced up and down his erect member now with harsh moans erupting out of her throat. "Please shut up izuku" Izuku nodded at her request and grabbed roughly before switching position so he was now on top of her. After a moment of hesitation, Izuku trusted his instincts and ravished his pink companion. Her moans of delight only spurring him further into action.

The duo continued their little tryst until they both ran out of stamina, both of them were now sprawled on Izuku's messy bed, panting in exhaustion.

""Hey...Mina…"

"Yeah?"

"Does this...make us a couple?"

"Izuku…we just...had sex."

"...Yeah...stupid question…"

"God, you're adorable"

 ***just in time for IzuMina week 2018!***


	4. Feeling Festive (Kacchako)

Why the hell did he agree to this? He hated the kimonos everyone would wear while celebrating whatever dumb holiday was in season. Seriously, why did everyone just love dressing up for what was essentially a glorified carnival?! It was fucking ridiculous! Yet here he was in this completely asinine festival with his classmates and (although he hated to admit it) friends. Yes, Katsuki Bakugou had actual friends and not just annoying suck ups. Kirishima, kaminari, Sero, Ashido and even nerds like Iida, Todoroki and fucking Deku were now palling around him. And that didn't take account of the friends from other schools like Camie and Inasa. Not only that but he was wearing a fucking _baby blue kimono_. How the hell did he end up in this situation? Oh right, somehow Deku convinced him to attend this stupid thing. How the hell did he manage that? Bakugou wondered as he reminisced about the conversation they had a couple weeks back.

"Why the hell would I want to go to a stupid festival that's happening on campus while I could be doing just about anything else?"

"Come on Kacchan, everyone's gonna be there! Our friends from Shiketsu are gonna be there too, and you and Shouto know them better than anyone!"

"I doubt that, Iida's fucking Camie remember? I'm pretty sure that's the reason why she came at least and she dragged the rest of her friends with her."

"Uraraka's gonna be there too Kacchan!"

"So what? I see my girlfriend like every fucking day. I don't think not being with her for one day will kill her. She's not some annoyingly clingy fan-girl. Besides, she gets some time to hang out with her friends"

Izuku sighed in frustration. The entire theme of the festival was classical romance and Bakugou was too dense to realize what Uraraka really wanted to do with Bakugou. He had to take a page out of Sero's book and manipulate Bakugou. "I guess you're right about that Kacchan...shame about Uraraka though…"

"Course I'm rig-Wait, what the fuck do you mean "shame about Uraraka?"

"I'm just saying that during the festival all the couples will look pretty cute to the journalists who will probably take pictures and write stories about the "future hero couples" and Uraraka is gonna be the perpetual third wheel…"

"Like hell she is! I'm gonna show up and show all you nerds up! What's her favorite color, huh?"

"Baby blue"

"Alright, watch us at the festival! All those damn nerds will see what a real boyfriend looks like!" With that Bakugou stormed off to buy a kimono, leaving Midoriya laughing at how easy it was to manipulate Bakugou.

So here he was- standing around in a crowded festival filled with extras he didn't give a damn about. The one person he came here for was nowhere to be found, however. That fact made him extremely angry and he tended to get stupid whenever he got angry. Bakugou looked around for anyone that could possibly know where his girlfriend was. He spotted Iida and Camie walking together while laughing, if anyone knew where Uraraka would be, it's one of her best friends.

"Hey Four Eyes!"

"Bakugou? It's quite the pleasure seeing you attend this festival. I honestly thought you wouldn't be keen with this sort of event"

"Yeah, like, you're kinda aggy when it comes to this sort of shit."

"I only came here because Uraraka was supposed to be here. I don't want any fucking slimeball trying to get their hands on her…"

"Awww! That's so cute!"

"Indeed, it is quite adorable. But alas, the only thing she told me before she got changed is that she would be spending time with Tsuyu to see if her dress matched her hair." It was a terribly obvious lie, but Bakugou was too agitated to notice.

"Hmm, alright. Thanks for the info." Bakugou left the two to search for Tsuyu. He had to look for Kirishima, knowing that Tsuyu wouldn't be far from him. The blond was too preoccupied with his journey that he didn't notice Iida and Camie laughing behind his back.

"Well it looks like phase one of Uraraka's plan is complete. I'm impressed at the lengths she would go to tease Bakugou…"

"Yeah, like WTF? I thought she was super sweet?"

"She usually is. I assume she's acting so manipulative towards Bakugou because...well...he has odd tastes and let's just leave it at that."

Bakugou found Kirishima and Tsuyu easily enough amongst the throngs of people. Bright red hair with sharp teeth sucking face with a humanoid (albeit admittedly pretty cute) frog was a sight hard to miss.

"Yo Bakugou, I see you haven't found Uraraka yet?"

"No, how the hell did you know I was looking for her?"

Tsuyu answered the question that was directed at Kirishima "We figured that you'd only be here because you didn't want Uraraka to be lonely. *ribbit*"

"Yeah...well Iida told me that she'd be with you guys and it's obvious that she's not here with you now. Do you know where she could be?"

Tsuyu put a finger to her chin inquisitively before speaking "she was here with us for a while waiting for you to arrive. Then she told us that she was gonna check with Midoriya"

"Why the hell would she check with Deku!?" a vein that resembled a corpulent slug appeared on Bakugou's face. Kirishima knew that his best friend was pissed and moved in to diffuse the situation. "Hey, Uraraka probably went to Midoriya because he was the one who convinced you to come here. She figured that if Midoriya convinced you to come then you would stick around with him until she found you."

After a moment of contemplation, Bakugou calmed down. He had to admit that Kirishima's logic was sound. "Yeah, that makes sense." he turned towards Tsuyu "uh...sorry for blowing up at you.."

Tsuyu smiled "It's okay. Now find Midoriya, I bet Uraraka's tired of being the third wheel *ribbit*"

Bakugou nodded before heading out for the third time. Kirishima and Tsuyu spoke to each other as Bakugou left.

"...You sure Uraraka knows what she's doing, Tsuyu? I'm starting to feel worried here…"

"Don't worry about her. She showed me and Ashido what she planned on wearing and...Let's just say that Bakugou's gonna explode in more ways than one when he sees her *ribbit*"

"if you say so…"

Bakugou found Midoriya easily enough. He just had to look for a mess of pink hair and horns and he knew that nerd wouldn't be far behind. The blonde's disappointment when Uraraka was nowhere near them soon became apparent. He had no time for any hellos so he went straight for the interrogation and grabbed Midoriya by the collar to question him.

"Where. Is. Uraraka. You. Fucking. Nerd."

"Oh hi Kachan! Uraraka's actually in the dorms, in your room to be more specific."

"Wait, what the fuck?"

The flash of Mina's camera made Bakugou let go of Midoriya. "alright, what the fuck was that?!"

"the picture I took? Uraraka wanted at least one picture if you in a baby blue kimono. That was the first goal of her plan."

"and what kind of plan are you talking about?"

"the plan to tease you all night and actually make you show up to this festival. All of us were in on it, not just me and Midoriya. I don't know how she got Iida to agree with her plan to lead you on…"

"What. The. Fuck"

"Sorry for messing with you, Kachan but I did owe Uraraka a favor. At this point of the plan she said that you'd probably confront her or something like that…"

"Fucking right I'm gonna confront her! How the hell could she do this to me!? If she wants to manipulate me then I'm gonna give her a piece of my fucking mind!"

Bakugou stomped to the dorms seething with unbridled rage. He was _pissed_ at his girlfriend for making a fool out of him. He spent the entire fucking night wearing a fucking baby blue kimono running around looking for his fucking girlfriend who was in the one place he wished he would be- his room. If he wasn't so fucking pissed he would appreciate her manipulative prowess.

Bakugou burst through his room door and started yelling immediately

"OCHAKO YOU JERK HOW THE FU-oh…" Unfortunately for Bakugou, the sight of his girlfriend caused his blood to rush out of his head and towards parts of his anatomy that were a little further south…

Uraraka couldn't help but giggle at how limp her boyfriend's anger became (and how stiff some other parts of him became). All this planning just to tick him was worth it just to see his anger completely melt at the sight of her. She was wearing a kimono that she modified herself to be a lot more revealing. The outfit clung to her generous curves quite nicely and displayed a healthy amount of cleavage. Her hair and makeup were done by Mina since Uraraka usually wasn't that adept at applying it. She had to remind her pink friend to use minimal amounts of makeup to just enhance her natural beauty. She never did like being overdone and Bakugou hates makeup even more than she did. 'Why the fuck would you need to put on makeup for? You already look good!" he would often say.

"I guess ya ain't mad at me anymore? What's wrong Katsuki, cat got yer tongue?"

Bakugou's heart skipped a beat hearing her speak. He was the only person that Uraraka spoke to in her _real_ accent and not the fake one she puts on in a shitty effort to blend it. He didn't like it cause it sounded sexy (far from it) but because she trusts him enough to reveal the real Ochako Uraraka. She doesn't do that when she talks to Tsuyu, Ashido, Iida, or Deku but to _him and only him_. Bakugou wasn't much for any type of sentimental shit but he felt happy that he was a good enough boyfriend that Uraraka felt comfortable talking to him in her actual voice.

"Hmph, you really pissed me off today Ochako…"

"I just wanted to know how mad I could get ya before ya could forgive me. Guess I didn't tick ya off enough since yer not yelling like a maniac…"

"That's because you look so fucking good right now…"

"Why thank you darlin' but you know, talk's cheap"

"Fine then let me show you you…" Bakugou pounced at Uraraka at a frighteningly fast pace, his lips enveloped hers to muffle her surprised yelps. Normally Bakugou hated anything that tasted sweet but he couldn't enough of the saccharine lip gloss that his tongue was lapping up. Uraraka inwardly smirked when she felt his bulge press against her center. Bakugou was so easily manipulated whenever they did something like this so she decided to test the limits of her effects on the blonde hothead.

Unexpectedly, Uraraka pushed her boyfriend away from her; something he complied to without much resistance. After all, he would never force himself on anyone and if she had a problem he would understand. That didn't mean he didn't want to know why Uraraka pushed him off after goading him for so long.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Then why the hell did you-"

"Beg for it"

"The fuck?"

"I want to hear you beg for me Katsuki…"

Bakugou let out a defeated chuckle. He knew that she knew that she could get him to do anything. That didn't mean he took it lying down however "Fuck you, Ochako"

Uraraka giggled at his annoyance, a sweet cadence that Bakugou would never admit that he loved. "Isn't that the idea, darlin?"

Bakugou sighed in frustration before giving in "Please Ochako...I really _fucking_ need you right now."

"Now was that so hard?" Uraraka rewarded her boyfriend's submission by disrobing herself and revealing her naked body to the blonde. Bakugou's eyes almost popped out of his head in shock "fuck...you weren't wearing any-"

"My aim was to seduce you darlin'. Ain't no point in wearin' anything under this." bakugou grabbed his now naked girlfriend and gently placed her on the bed. He then hastily took off his own garish outfit, not caring that he inadvertently damaged and and put on a condom that he had lying on his nightstand.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this…" was the last thing he said before he plunged into her. The long, satiated moan that she let out when he entered her was music to his ears. He didn't know how any woman could make him go crazy like her but he was real glad that she was his right now.

"You could do better than that Katsuki…" she said between pants of air.

He always did like a challenge and she knew that. In response to her heckling, Bakugou captured her pert pink nipple in his mouth, licking the bud to drive her crazy. This combined with the way Bakugou was ravaging her cunt gave uraraka little choice but to submit to the orgasm that was building up. A shrill scream indicated that Bakugou succeeded at driving her over the edge. He took off the the rubber enveloping his cock and threw it in the trash can before whispering something in her ear.

"Don't ever fucking do something like that ever again." and then after a moment of silence "I love you."

 ***Woo, finally updated. This chapter was longer than intended. Now here's some Kacchako smut for all of you. I thought that portraying Uraraka as a secret freak in bed was pretty fun and I hope you all like it too.***


	5. Consentacles (TamakiNejire)

They say time slows down to a crawl when you're anticipating something. Nejire Hadou found herself staring at the minute hand of the clock of her last class of the day just waiting for it to move. If she were to guess, whatever entity that controlled the flow of time was being deliberately slow today just to spite her. She was sitting quietly near the door of the classroom, several of her classmate and the teacher were wondering why the usually outgoing woman was silent today. Little did they know that she was silently rubbing her thighs in yearning for the night she and Tamaki had planned. If she were to be honest, the only reason why the was quiet was because she was afraid that if she wasn't focused she might moan out loud in class.

The ringing of the bell was like music to her ears. Nejire raced out of the classroom faster than anyone else and was now on the prowl. Her target- a certain cute, elf-eared, nervous wreck. Nejire ignored the numerous pompous guys who attempted to claim that she was better off with them than that supposed "nervous loser". As if they would know the type of person Tamaki actually is, both her and Mirio knew the type of guy Tamaki was underneath all of his insecurities- a great guy and a great hero. She knew something that even Tamaki's best friend didn't, however and that was the fact that while Mirio knew a lot of about Tamaki (being best friends since third grade) he wasn't aware of how much of _monster_ he was in bed. She didn't know whether to thank or curse her boyfriend for helping her discover her fetish for tentacles.

She spotted Tamaki chatting with Mirio near a water fountain. Both of them were chuckling at some story the blonde was telling. The two of them looked so content that she almost felt guilty about taking her boyfriend away to fulfill her desire for sex. The keyword being almost.

Mirio saw her walk towards them and lightly hit Tamaki in the shoulder with a smug grin "Looks like your girlfriend's here to whisk you away from me, my man." the blush that crept on Tamaki's face was hilarious. Alas, Mirio couldn't savor the embarrassment since Nejire crushed him with a hug from behind.

"Mmm, sorry Mirio but I'm gonna have to take Tamaki out of your hands right now…"

Mirio gave a light chuckle "It's no problem. Just make sure that the both of you are responsible, got it? Don't want to set any bad examples for the young kids"

Nejire scoffed at his advice "Calm down _dad,_ Tamaki and I are plenty responsible. Isn't that right, 'maki?"

Tamaki could only let a strained "uh huh" in response before Nejire grabbed his hand and led him to his dorm room. As they were walking Nejire shot him a question "So...what did you eat today?"

"Some calamari…"

Nejire's eyes widened in glee at his answer. She had to fight the urge to jump for joy! Tamaki eating calamari meant that he could use tentacles for sex. She picture herself lying naked in bed while dozens of tendrils crawled around her body, the sensation of all those moist appendages feeling her up-

"-Nejire?"

She was shaken from her lust induced stupor "I'm sorry what?"

"You were frozen for a moment there. You were also drooling kinda…"

"I was just excited about your tentacles!"

"Geez Nejire, you really are into those things…"

"They're just a bonus! What I'm really into is my amazing boyfriend who consistently underestimates how awesome he is." The sincerity in her words made Tamaki feel a warmth pool into his chest. He wanted to repay her for all the kindness and confidence she gave him and knew that now was the right time. He picked her up, ignoring her squeals of surprise and carried her all the way to his room. After gently placing her on his bed, Tamaki ripped the shirt off his body and revealed his hidden toned physique that his girlfriend loved

Nejire licked her lips whist stipping herself of her own uniform "wow...I never seen you so _commanding_ 'maki…"

Tamaki chuckled in response "Heh...what can I say, you always manage to bring out the best in me…" with the flick of the wrist the fingers on his hands transformed into long, thin tentacles and he bought them over the quivering woman's body.

Nejire gasped when she felt two tendrils reach her now dripping cunt and wormed their way into her. A couple other tentacles teased and pinched her nipples. Tamaki couldn't help the erection that was bulging within his pants. Nejire always became so loud and shameless whenever he got her into this position and all it did was spur him further into making her scream in ecstacy.

"Ta...Tamaki...feels too good…" was all he heard in between pants and screams. He decided to savor his position and tease her "Would you like me to stop?"

"NO!" the way she yelled at his suggestion was amazing. She was desperate to let the pleasure build up within her core and it made things all the more fun for him.

"Hmm, I think you're in no position to make demands, Nejire." One of his free tentacles shot inside her mouth and almost instinctively, his girlfriend sucked the slimy feeler. Tamaki continued his all out assault on his girlfriend until she came several times before feeling pity and released her from his grasp.

"So, how was it?"

"It was great! But I feel bad about hogging all the orgasms for myself. We should do something to get you to cum too! How about a blowjob?"

Tamaki raised an eyebrow "A blowjob? Isn't that a bit too vanilla for you?"

"Yeah but what if I blow you while you fuck me with your tentacles? I mean, I don't think no other girl got fucked in the pussy while giving a blowjob all by the same guy. Ya know, because it would be anatomically impossible…"

Before Tamaki could respond, Nejire unzipped his pants and took his length into her mouth. The feel of her head bobbing up and down his cock overrode his more logical senses and he groaned in pleasure. Feeling bold, he once again pushed his tentacles into his girlfriend. Nejire would have screamed in lust if it weren't for the fact that her boyfriend's cock was in her mouth.

The two of looked like some deranged drawing made by an extremely perverted artist. Nejire was on her hands and knees viciously sucking her boyfriend while wet and slimy tendrils drilled into her, stretching her cunt and asshole in their hast. the overwhelming bliss that the two got from their new "sexual position" drove them nearly mad in ecstacy and they both came relatively quickly. Both of them collapsed onto the bed soon afterwards, exhausted by the raw titillation they felt.

A few moments later, Tamaki's phone buzzed. It was a message from Mirio-

"We have thin walls here"


End file.
